Computing devices typically receive energy from a single power source, for example, a battery or a power supply. The battery may also receive energy from a battery charger. The battery charger or power supply may receive AC (alternating current) input and provide a DC (direct current) output to the battery or to the computing device, respectively. Energy received from the single power source may then be converted to one or more voltages by power conversion logic within the computing device. The power conversion logic may be configured to supply energy, at one or more operating voltage(s), to selected elements of the computing device.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.